


Toe Socks

by Cyrelia_J



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrelia_J/pseuds/Cyrelia_J
Summary: Julian gives Garak a gift and Garak isn't quite sure what to make of itNow added: Chapter 2, a follow up where Garak gives Julian a gift in return :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just figured I'd post and organize a few more of these. I always post things on Tumblr first :)

Garak looks from Julian’s expectant face to the package in his hands carefully wrapped, corners of the paper clearly measured just so, the two loose ends of the ribboned measured (or at least cut) to identical length. 

“So I remembered you said how you get cold on the station…” Julian begins or perhaps continues. Garak isn’t sure his attention has been properly focused since removing the top of the small wrapped box. What catches his attention beyond Julian’s eager puppy face or even the long half anxious explanation “and I remembered how you like stripes, you see. Or at least you wear them often…” No, what catches his attention even beyond the seizure rainbow of colors woven in what is either a zig zag or the beginnings of a fashion induced stroke are the… toes. “…stretch so I mean I don’t make it a habit to stare at your feet… er anyone’s feet for that matter but…”

“Doctor?” Garak asks with infinitely patient interruption.

“Mmm?” 

“I’m afraid I must confess my ignorance for once much to my embarassment but… I’m afraid we don’t have… these on Cardassia.” _Or any other planet I’ve ever been to._ Julian’s ears perk in response, again like an excitable little pup and Garak can almost picture a little waggle as he shifts back- balls of his feet to heels announcing quite proudly, “toe socks, of course.”

_Of course…_  Garak, smile never leaving his face, looks down once more, staring as Julian flutters around him an explanation, and etymology, a history, a million things to show off and earn himself a happy little pat on the head. Garak sets the box down on the counter, holding one up, unfolding it carefully like spun spider silk. He can tell if nothing else that it’s quite skillfully hand made.

_Somewhere in the distant reaches of the universe, Elim,_ he thinks to himself, _there is a poor creature, male, female, does it really matter? A poor creature who has devoted a lifetime to the mastery of this one craft… to these… toe socks…_ He blinks a few times breathing deeply, subtly, smiling all the time as he refolds the sock and places it back.

“You… don’t like them?” Julian hedges cautiously, almost visibly drooping. _And here we have an equally poor creature who has devoted a lifetime to subterfuge, misdirection, espionage, about to put those hard earned skills to use in this the most banal of things._ The smile crinkles his eyes just a bit growing as he puts his hand on Julian’s shoulder. 

“I can honestly say I have never received a more thoughtful gift, my dear.” A lifetime of lies employed in the service of Julian’s face glowing like a warm beacon home. “I love them.”


	2. Shoulder Pads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian gives Garak more socks and Garak decides that he'd like to give Julian a gift in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a conversation on Tumblr about the dreaded Julian Shoulder Pads prompted this little continuation of the original story. I couldn't resist a bit more fluff :)

Garak wriggles his toes inside his shoes. The socks have become one of his favorite things after all. A few more equally bright knit pieces have also found their way to the counter of his shop, each time wrapped just as solicitously. He’s been careful with them, not knowing how Julian has known that he wears them every day. Last Monday marked the fifth pair, and it was then he decided that perhaps he ought to give his own gift in return.

 

So he’d taken it upon himself to speak with Lieutenant Dax on the matter, trading a few alterations to be sure that she acquired the exact pattern for him. He wanted to make this one by hand, working late into the night, and showing up to lunch with Julian a little more worn than usual, fielding inquiries with a dazzling array of tales. Julian’s smile grew wider with each one, even as he declared Garak to be a liar on them all. It was worth it however, when Garak assessed the finished piece, and asked Julian into his shop early- before the shop opened and before his shift in the Infirmary.

 

He watched Julian’s expression shift from bemused to something more game, as he explained that he wanted Julian to have a uniform that wasn't so clearly stock, a uniform that was made with more consideration. Julian considered, and agreed to try it on, leaving Garak nearly holding his breath as he watched the shift of feet beneath the curtain. He was still holding it when Julian stepped out, that new cut, the more tailored fit, accentuating that beautiful neck and the gentle slope of his shoulders more kindly.

 

Julian looks in the mirror, staring a long time leaving Garak to wonder exactly what it is he thinks he’s looking at. From his view, the intake of the hem hugs Julian’s waist, his slim hips so subtly tempting, the slight curve of his flank just a hint, just a tease, and Garak is concerned the outfit may prove to be more of a liability than anything else. _It’s pathetic, isn’t Elim? The brightest potential in the Order and here you are, a surprisingly competent tailor, a man who can take that drab piece and mold it to such a fine silhouette._

 

He thinks he ought to be ashamed of the pride he feels when Julian catches his eyes in the mirror. There's a spot of color to his face that only Cardassian eyes could discern, before he looks down again with a flutter of long lashes.

"It’s… it’s lovely Garak it really is but… I’m afraid I won't be able to wear it." Garak listens, watching as Julian’s long fingers trail down the front, then trace his shoulders with a faint frown.

 

"If there’s something off with the fit, I’m sure it will be an easy adjustment to make..." He trails off seeing Julian shake his head. "There’s something else?"

"It’s the shoulder pads… the padding. It’s gone," Julian answers softly.

"I assure you that I checked first," Garak begins, coming out from around the counter. "It isn't against regulation to remove them."

"No, it isn't that it’s-" he watches Julian take a long breath, looking down at the floor. "You don't think that it… makes me look less masculine without them? Less… attractive?"

 

Garak stops behind him, carefully placing his hands on Julian’s shoulders. He doesn't tell him that to Cardassian sensibilities, there’s very little difference to distinguish one set of unridged shoulders from another. He doesn't tell him that it’s his selfish indulgence to feel the muscles beneath his greedy fingers without those damn pads in the way. No, he merely leans in, foolishly, indulgently scenting the skin of Julian’s slender neck, feeling Julian tremble beneath his grip.

"Does that answer your question?" He asks, seeing that color darken just a bit more on Julian’s face. He sees the swallow, the small nod of his head as their eyes meet in the mirror, a long heated stretch.

"Yes."


End file.
